


Four Points to Slytherin

by LiamJParker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Competition, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamJParker/pseuds/LiamJParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their sixth year at Hogwarts, Scorpius and Albus decide to have a competition. And not just any competition: One that's based entirely on how many people they manage to shag. (Eventual Albus/Scorpius)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Points to Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> New pairings, characters, kinks and warnings might be added for later chapters.

Scorpius took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it into the lake. “I’m bored,” he announced, turning his head to face Albus. “What are we going to do now that James is gone?”

“Oi, I’m still here.” Albus shoved Scorpius lightly before letting himself fall back on the grass, which in a matter of weeks would surely be covered in frost. “Are you saying you prefer my brother?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He’s a Gryffindor.” They shared a grin. “But he’s alright.” Albus couldn’t say he didn’t understand where Scorpius was coming from. His brother was two years older and had graduated from Hogwarts that summer. Even though he'd been in a different house, Albus and Scorpius had always enjoyed James’ mischief. James was quite the prankster—from what Albus had been told, he reminded people rather of the way their uncle George and his twin had been when they’d been in Hogwarts. “I suppose we could always work on our Potions essay,” Scorpius suggested with a snort.

“Right,” Albus said. “You know potions homework is lethal, right? We’ll die from boredom.”

Scorpius shrugged. “Just because you’re the one who was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, doesn’t mean that some of us don’t have to work for it.” He stared into the lake, watching the Giant Squid’s single eye peeking out from underneath the water’s surface. “I have an idea.”

“What? I’m not breaking into the greenhouse again. Professor Longbottom will give us a month’s detention.”

“A better idea.” Scorpius flashed one of those grins Albus had learned to watch out for. His grey eyes were sparkling. “Let’s have a competition.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “If you’re talking about grades, you know your skinny bum won’t stand a chance. And I’m _not_ playing any Quidditch. I wasn’t made for sports. I—”

“Shut up.” Scorpius bumped into Albus’ shoulder with his foot. “I’m talking about a much more entertaining competition. Albus, be honest. What do you enjoy most in the entire world?”

“Food? Reading?” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Yes, and my mother is a blast-ended skrewt. Come on Al, you’re trying to tell me you kept your clothes on all those times you visited Teddy Lupin over the summer?” When Albus flushed and diverted his gaze, Scorpius smiled triumphantly. “See? And he’s a kinky fuck. Don’t tell me you’re going to be perfectly happy being celibate all of the school year.”

Albus shrugged. “I don’t have to be. He’s not my boyfriend or anything.”

“Exactly. So there’s nothing wrong with exploring what Hogwarts has to offer, is there?” Something started to dawn on Albus. “You actually want to have a competition that has to do with sex? What, seeing how many people we can shag? That’s…” He shook his head, disbelieving. “You know, I only lost my virginity this summer.”

“All the better.” Scorpius sat up, seeming to get properly excited. “Don’t you want to explore what it’s like with others? Think about it. We’ll have a point system. One point for a French kiss, two for a handjob, three for oral sex, four for actual fucking. We can think of ways to get extra points. And don’t get me wrong Al, I’m not hitting on you or anything, but…you’re pretty damn hot. You’ll have no problem getting blokes to shag you.”

“You’re nuts. Absolutely bonkers.” Albus chewed on his bottom lip, his lip ring clinking lightly against his teeth. “Count me in.”

***

_Do girls count?_

Albus tried to be inconspicuous as he looked Scorpius’ way. Reading the note on his desk, Scorpius rolled his eyes and scribbled furiously on the piece of parchment.

_No bloody way in hell. No unfair advantages for bisexuals._

Albus sighed.

_Fine. There just aren’t that many gay people to choose from in Hogwarts. And I’m not fucking anyone below fifth year._

Scorpius snickered so loudly when he read Albus’ note that Albus looked up to check whether Professor Binns hadn’t noticed. As always, the ghost was droning on as though he wouldn’t notice if the entire classroom was empty.

_That’s because you don’t know where to look. I bet there are so many people in the closet here it’s not even funny. Besides, people in Hogsmeade and teachers count. But alright, one extra point for blokes who claim to be straight initially. And teachers._

Albus bit his quill, almost wondering what he’d gotten himself into. He pulled up his chair and leaned in, whispering: “What about extra points for threesomes?”

Scorpius flashed his characteristic smirk. “Getting excited now, are we?”

***

By the end of the next day Albus was convinced that he had not been equipped with a gay dar at birth. It was impossible to tell by looking at a bloke whether he fancied men or women, and whenever Albus had mustered up the courage to attempt flirtation, all they did was give him weird looks in return or run over to a lavatory to check whether their hair looked funny or if there was something in their teeth. All in all, Albus’ first day wasn’t much of a success, and making his way towards the Slytherin dungeons, Albus was properly cranky, figuring Scorpius must have scored at least some points by now.

He entered the dormitory, feeling partially relieved that no one but Anthony Zabini was there. It probably meant that Scorpius was still out shagging someone, but on the other hand, Zabini was a nice bloke who mostly kept to himself, and without Scorpius there, there wouldn’t be any gloating. Albus flopped down onto his stomach, retrieving the book aunt Hermione had given him from underneath his pillow, and opened it.

However, for some reason he couldn’t seem to concentrate. After a few glances from the corner of his eye, he realised what it was. Zabini seemed to be trying to drill holes into him with his eyes. Albus looked up from his book. “What are you staring at?”

Zabini gave Albus a look he couldn’t quite describe. “I could ask you the same thing. You’ve been acting odd all day.”

“Since when do you pay such close attention to me?” Zabini licked his lips. “Since you’re walking around the castle desperately trying to get laid.” Albus flushed. Bloody hell, was he that obvious? Zabini seemed to be reading his mind, and snickered. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone was able to tell. Straight blokes are so damn oblivious.”

It took Albus a second to process the implied information. “Are you saying…”

Instead of replying, Zabini got up from his bed and sat down on Albus’, closing the curtains before pressing his lips to Albus’. It wasn’t anything like the type of kiss Albus had experienced with Teddy. Despite Teddy being more kinky than the average bloke (Merlin knew how Scorpius had found out about this), he’d known it was Albus’ first time, and having known him since he was just a baby, he’d been gentle and sweet with him. Zabini was much more aggressive, parting Albus’ lips with his tongue and slipping his hands underneath Albus’ shirt to play with his nipples. Perhaps it all happened a little more quickly than Albus was used to, but he liked Zabini’s eagerness more than he cared to admit.

He pulled away when Zabini’s hand cupped his half hard cock through the material of his trousers. “Come on, Potter,” Zabini whispered, his breath hot against Albus’ lips. “If you’re about to tell me you don’t want this, your dick is telling me differently.”

Albus bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a pathetic moan when Zabini started stroking up and down. “Fuck. Just…”

Zabini smiled, undoing Albus’ zipper and pulling down his underpants just enough to free Albus’ erection. He looked down at Albus’ cock as though it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and wrapped his hand around the base as he bent down and flicked out his tongue.“Shit!” Albus exclaimed at the first feeling of Zabini’s warm tongue against the sensitive head. Zabini continued to use just his tongue, licking the head, the vein at the underside of the shaft and finally pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Albus fisted Zabini’s black curls, torn between making the heavenly teasing last forever and forcing Zabini’s head down, fucking his mouth until he came.

In the end, he didn’t need to make the decision. Finally, Zabini lowered his mouth onto Albus’ cock. Albus’ eyes rolled back in his head and his grip on Zabini’s hair tightened as the boy sucked on the head first, then slowly started taking Albus’ cock deeper and deeper until Albus could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat. His eyes were closed now, and he was fucking Zabini’s mouth—there simply wasn’t any way to stop himself anymore as he rapidly approached orgasm. “I’m…” He tried to warn Zabini before his come started spilling down his throat, but Zabini didn’t seem too eager to pull away. He took Albus as deep as he could, flexing the muscles of his throat before swallowing every single drop.

Panting, Albus opened his eyes just in time to see Zabini sit up and wipe his mouth, almost looking like the quiet, private boy Albus vaguely knew again. Awkward, almost. “Well, I’ll just…”

“Come here.” Albus grabbed the back of Zabini’s head and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply despite the taste of his own come still lingering on Zabini’s tongue. “Give me a minute, and I’ll return the favour.”

Once they switched places and Albus’ head was bobbing up and down on Zabini’s cock, one single thought was constantly present at the back of his head.

_Three points._


End file.
